


Don't Mess With Our Kid

by TasteFaith



Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cussing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Protective Team, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteFaith/pseuds/TasteFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone over the the LJ TWD Kinkmeme requested "Glenn - non-con, protective team"<br/>http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/5396.html?page=15#comments<br/>Sooo.. Imma try to make something out of this.</p><p>***</p><p>The group is desperate after supplies when being forced to travel through the wildlife - without a city or village in site. So when they find one they decide to go for a supply run, that end up badly.</p><p>***</p><p>COMPLETED! \0/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desperate Times

The site of a asphalted road was was like a heaven sent treasure for the scrappy looking little survivors group.

They had been forced to flee into the woods as some less then friendly people had gotten too close to their camp - usually Rick would have maybe talked to them before deciding such a rash decision. But as Rick gazed through the binoculars, he saw the weapons they packed as their truck speed on the road that lead straight to their camp, and so their fearless leader decided the best choice would be to run.

Glenn knew it wasn't just because of the weapons - he had heard his urgent whispers to Shane that there had been a screaming girl in the back of the truck, in progress of being raped by one of the four men that sat there. He supposed you didn't need Rick's cop-sense to agree that those were the kind of people you don't want to have around women and children. Or humans at all.

So they had packed as much of the camp that they could carry, and set into the woods. Leaving the cars behind.

They had no idea that the wood would be freaking huge, nor that even Daryl could actually get lost.  
Sure he could track their way back to the old camp, but no one was very willing in taking that risk - the people they ran from would have been able to see that they had recently left the camp. And maybe stick around to wait and see if they'd come back.

Either way that choice was never even brought up for discussion.

So they were forced to travel for 2 weeks through the thick forest. With only Daryl being the one knowing things about how to survive in the wilderness - they've been forced to eat everything from bugs, to frogs, to squirrels and hares. The two last ones weren't that bad, but you can only eat the same thing for so long before you get sick of it.

Glenn felt bad about the fact that he had decided to not go scavenge the day before their camp was attacked. It had been ridiculous hot, and he had a nasty cold, and even though the others had agreed for him to wait a couple of days before going, he was sure they regretted that now. And he still felt like it was his fault that when they ran, they had almost been out of supplies.

He tried to share some of his meals with the kids when there wasn't enough food to fill their bellies - but after a few times he was caught by Daryl, and his boyfriend had not appreciated the fact that Glenn only ate once a day and then gave his meals to others.

" _Yer already practically a fuckin' walking stick kid. Eat yer god damn food, and if I ever catch ya givin' it away again I'll force feed it ta ya. Ya hear? Dumbass."_

Glenn had promised to not give away anymore meals...for awhile atleast.

This had been their life. Eating too little, drinking what ever they could get to drink, barely having the time to get their tents up before it was time to move one again.  
The last part was a sore part for Glenn - he and Daryl had gotten together a few days before they had been forced to run. And all they've managed to do was to sneak a quick kiss when no one else was watching. 

Glenn wanted more. Oh did he ever want more..  
He'd known he was bi-sexual when he hit teen, but he had never had the chance to do...everthing that comes with making love with another man.  
And well.. Cheesy as it might sound he wanted Daryl to be the one to take his...man "virginity".. Man if he ever told Daryl that he'd probably laugh his ass off.

But damn he didn't want to die as a virgin.. Well he wasn't a virgin when it came to women, but still.  
And he wanted to give this to Daryl. The first and last that ever gets to make love to him _that_ way.

When Daryl had yelled at them to "Git yer fuckin' asses over here! We're out!" Glenn hadn't really understood what the man meant.  
Then he saw the road. And far down the road they could see buildings. A city.

There where loud squealing and laughing until Shane reminded them there are still geeks around.

So they decided to firstly go back a bit into the wood (how ever much that hurt), and to set a up a little camp.  
After that was done they all sat down to discuss the most important thing they need now. Supplies.

And Glenn perked up at the idea to get to take his over-used backpack and go to the city. He had said as much, and then shrank a bit as everyone looked sternly back at him.

"If you think we're jus' gonna let you make this run by yourself then you're stupid kid. Look at ya, you're thinner then ever and I can hear your clogged up nose all the way over here. Nah, ya need backup. And we need to be a group, so that we can carry as much as possible. After this run we need some rest, because that fuckin' walk through the forest almost killed me."

Shane snorted out the last part, shaking his head at a pouting Glenn.

To be honest Glenn didn't mind some company this time, but he never liked bringing a whole group on a scavenge run. Especially not after that disaster run at Atlanta, when Merle ended up cuffed to the roof and they ended up walking down a street covered in guts.

He started to say something but was cut of by Rick.

"Shane's right. Now I know you go faster by yourself Glenn, but this time we go as a group. No offense to any of you ladies, but I think it'd be best if you stayed here at camp. We need the strongest with us, the ones who can carry some serious weight. And then Glenn can join too of course."

The rest chuckled at the little joke Rick made at Glenn's expense - and he almost stuck out his tongue at the man.

"Well I'm goin' man. I might not be the quickest but I can lift some heavy weights." 

T-Dog grinned while bunching up his chest muscles to prove his point.

"An' I'm goin too. Ya need my bow. 'Tis safer then to use a gun. We'll only use those in case of emergency right?"

Daryl made sense - but Glenn caught the little glance the man shot him, and he knew his lover wanted to be there to watch his back. Or more to make sure he didn't get into trouble.. Glenn could swear the man was like a mother-hen sometimes.

"So. Shane, T-Dog, Daryl, Glenn and me will go. The rest of you stay here. Keep the camp safe, gather as much wood and see if there is any water source around here. Is everyone ok with that?"

Glenn would have expected atleast Andrea to argue with the "no women" policy on this run - but Glenn could see how exhausted they all looked. So when everyone silently agreed he wasn't too surprised.

It was time to do what he did best. Scavenge.


	2. A Group of Merry Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It all went rather well. Until it didn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter, and a bit of a slow build ^^'  
> Still I'm getting there, I promise u_u <3

Finally!

Glenn was more or less vibrating with both excitement and nerves as their little supply-run-group made it to the city.  
They'd expect a horde of walkers, but so far it looked quiet.

"Hey hey! I can go this way, Daryl you can go up on one of the roofs for lookout and and-"

"Woah. Calm down kid before you hurt somethin'. We're not breaking up the group."  
Shane held up a hand as Glenn's brow started to furrow.

They all knew the kid worked best alone, but dammit this was totally new ground, and the kid was tired and worn. Maybe more so than most of them - they all had seen how he'd shared his meals with the kids. And how he'd given up every comfort he had to others, on that hell trip through the forest.

Glenn was kind. But in Shane's eyes he was also extemely naive.

When they first met Shane didn't think much of the kid. He'd only seen another mouth to feed, and he didn't expect the lanky Asian to be much help.  
He'd been pleasently surprised when he realised the kid was doing a hell of a job supporting the group - with the supply runs and never saying no to help out with the laundry, the wood gathering, the cooking.  
In short time Glenn had become one of those that supported the group most. Shane had a healthy respect for all the work the kid had done, and was doing.

Still he couldn't quite get rid of the annoyance that he seemed to have this urge to try and please _everyone_ and _all the time_.  
The kid would run to his own death to please others, and he was worth more then that. 

"Shane is right Glenn. This time we stick together."  
Rick whispered and the other two men nodded their heads.

"...well alright. If you think it's for the best."

Glenn wasn't really pleased, but he suppose they did have a point. And he didn't like to argue so..

He nerves calmed almost instantly when he felt Daryl's warm hand briefly stroke his back, he knew he was safe with Daryl.  
The others too but... Daryl was still someone he trusted in a whole different level.

"Where do ya' wanna go first Korea? Ya are the master of 'tis afta all."

Glenn preened a bit at Daryl's words, but quickly got back to matters at hand.  
This was new ground as Shane had mentioned, and he didn't know all the ways to go here, like he did in Atlanta.  
He was, however, still quick on his feet and a fast thinker, and knew what store names to look for.

"Alright. So we try to avoid going into the center at all costs, I don't think either of you would volunteer for that either way.. We go for food supplies first. And water or anything to drink. When we see a store that we want to scavenge, we should go there one by one, to avoid drawing attention to ourselves. And you need to be quick! I mean _really_ quick!"

Daryl smirked as he watched Glenn change from nervous kid, to expert scavenger in zero seconds flat.  
He didn't think the kid was aware of that he was doing it.

"Everyone got it? Let's move!"

Rick smiled as well as Glenn took charge of the group of men, that all was atleast 10 years his senior. The kid had spunk, that was for sure.

They all let Glenn lead, and the kid did it smoothly - using hand signs instead of words to be as stealthy as possible.  
It all went rather well. Until it didn't.

All it took was a stumble from T-Dog, who then accidently pushed Glenn who fell forward into an alley. The silent gasp made the others ready their weapons and prepare for what they thought would be the worst scenario - walkers who'd spotted Glenn.

What they didn't expect though was Glenn on his hands and knees, with a gun being held against his forehead and 4 giant men, who all looked like they were fresh out-of-jail, standing before him.  
One of them noticed them and whipped a mean looking rifle towards them, and then spoke with a deep voice.

"Well look at this. Seems we got some company. Ya'll men? Huh. Well folks, you better put down those weapons of your if you want baby buns here to live." 

Glenn whimpered as the gun poking at him pressed even harder against his head.  
But Daryl was more worried about how they all were looking at the kid; like they've been served a really juicy steak.


	3. As Long as there is Life, There is Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You got anything more on your mind trailer trash? 'Cause I'm sure the boy here would love to here what's on your retarded redneck mind before he dies."

"Well folks, how is it gonna be? You want baby buns with a hole in his head, and a whole lot of walkers coming running, or are you gonna put those toy guns down? 'Cause we have no problem getting outta here if needed. And I see from Mr.Cop's cute outfit there that you're all from..Atlanta right?"

The man talking to them was very confident in himself, and Rick wasn't sure to be worried about it, or to think he was just stupid because of it.  
They all had different tattoos covering their arms, and some had them on their face as well.  
The one talking had a typical bad-man-movie-face, weirdly handsome except for his cruel eyes. He reminded Rick of that one movie star from the car movies. Vin Diesel or something like that.

They all did resemble each other, except for one who was an afro-american, and who was the tallest and most buff of them all. And who stared down at Glenn like it was the first time he saw another human, his black colored eyes glinting with something mad.

The other three, could possibly be brothers. Ot related in some way atleast. Either way Rick's cop-sense was tingling all over the place, still he knew they couldn't start shooting now. Glenn would be killed for sure, and the comment about the walkers.. He could here groaning in the distance, and he didn't doubt the man's word that they'd come shuffling if they fired any guns.

Rick loved his old cop uniform, and the badge. He wore them with proud. But for the first time he cursed it all since it clearly showed they weren't from here, and he could clearly hear Daryl's mumbled " _Fuckin' dumbass cops_ " from behind.

"Listen. We don't want any trouble. We're just here because we need food. We've been traveling by foot through the wilderness and we are in despe-"

"Shut the fuck up man, we're not interested in your story. Now put the fucking guns on the ground before I shoot your asses down!" 

It was the dark man that spoke this time, and his eyes had an even more crazy look in them as he waved a gun about.

"Ok! Ok. We'll put them down. And we'll talk ok? We just want to get out of here, alright?"

Rick could practically feel Daryl and Shane's eyes burning holes into his back as he motioned for them to put down their weapons. They did it though, slowly.

"There. That wasn't so hard was it? Now kick them over here."

"Ya think kickin' a fuckin' crossbow will work dumbass?"  
Daryl regretted the angry words as soon as they left his mouth.

He could only watch as the man grabbed Glenn by his thick black hair, and then bent his head backwards at an painful looking angle, sticking the barrel of his gun _into_ the kid's gasping mouth.

"You got anything more on your mind Mr.Trailer-trash? 'Cause I'm sure the boy here would love to hear what's on your retarded redneck mind before he dies."

Daryl had to bite his tongue until it bled to stop himself from lashing out, the constant whimpering sound the kid was letting out around the gun in his mouth helped though. 

"No? Good. Not kick the weapons over!"

They did what the man asked, and the man slowly withdrew the gun from Glenn's mouth while the other men grabbed the weapons that had been turned over.

"We got us a nice little room just through this door here. I am a gentleman, so ladies first. Please."  
The man nodded against a metal door that looked like a door belonging to an old nightclub.

Rick gave a small nod and they all wisely kept their mouths shut as they walked first through the door.  
And it actually _was_ an old night club that they were being led into - with a dirty floor and with dirty red wall paper.  
It looked like something from a bad porno.

They were pushed towards what looked like it had been the dancefloor, and Daryl got an harsh shove as he tried to look backwards to see where the kid was. He only got a quick glance of the kid being held by his neck and with the gun now pressed against the back of his head.

Poor kid was pale, but he wasn't whimpering anymore.

"Welcome to our little place. It's not much, but good enough to have a little chat in, right? I'll be blunt. You want to get out of here huh? Well I wont stop you, but since I _own_ this town now, I will need a little payment since you've soiled it with your presence."

The men cackled loudly at what their supposedly boss was saying.

"Look. I told you we don't want any trouble. But we have nothin' to offer. You already took the weapons, we have nothin' more."

Rick tried to keep the desperation out of his voice, he doubted the men would just say "oh well" and let them go, but he had to try.

"I don't need any more guns. Although you are correct in that we'll keep yours. That wont be accepted as payment though... How about... Women. You have those somewhere? A camp maybe? Some sweet pussy waiting for you there? Huh?"

Rick clamped his mouth shut at the statement. The thought about these men getting close to Lori and Carl, made his whole body shudder in rage.

"No. We're the only ones. We've been traveling together for awhile now. All of us have lost everything we owned when we went into those woods. We can't offer you anything more then what we are carrying right now. I told you we were desperate for supplies."

"Is that so? Damn shame.. All I wanted was some wet pussy.. Been too long, you know? Though.."

Rick's heart stuttered as the man suddenly looked at Glenn who he was still holding by his neck, he could feel Daryl start to vibrate beside him.

 _Oh God no_.

"I must say I've never been a fag but.. I think I can manage to stick my cock up this one's sweet ass. Damn but you do look as sweet as a teenage girl kid. All smooth and slender.. Yeah. I think we'll use this kid as a payment for all of your lives. Although.. I can't promise he'll come back in one piece, since my men here also needs some action."

The man turned towards his men with a sickening grin.

"Look guys, we got us some sweet asian ass to fuck, all night long!"


	4. The Man is The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They were insane. All of them. Their eyes were crazy, their facial expressions all held a sick pleasure at the terror they were bringing down on Glenn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter - I hope you guys don't mind ;n;  
> I thought it would be a better thing if I update more often with shorter chapters, then that you'd have to wait weeks for 1 long one 

"Oh man, oh fuck yeah! Conny this is..! Fuck, he's _sweet_ looking."

It was a hard thing to describe how ugly the situation suddenly turned - you might think that being threatened by your life would be the worst scenario there could be.  
Well it isn't.

The sight, the fucking horrible sight of three big men, more or less pouncing on Glenn that wasn't even half their size - and who was desperately screaming " _No_ " tore at his team-mates in a way that they've never experienced before. Not even when they've seen people being eaten by walkers.

This was _their_ kid that was soon to be gang-raped by 4 other men.

T-Dog tried to draw in gasps of air, as we watched the men pick Glenn up to throw him belly-down over a dirty table.   
One of the (the leader who the other's called Conny) men stood infront of the kid, with his crotch right infront of the kid's face, the second took place behind Glenn, pressing his crotch against the terrified boy's behind, and the third climbed up on the table and sat astride Glenn's back, face turned to the man who stood behind the kid.  
His legs efficiently pinning the kid's arms snug against his sides, and forcing the kid to let out a painful gasp as the fat bastard let his whole weight rest on Glenn's back.

The fourth man, the afro-american, hand a gun in each hand, that he had trained on the kid's team-mates, while glancing with a leer at Glenn and the rest of the men.

"Shh shhh shh baby buns, _shhh_. It's ok sweetheart."

The leader's voice was sickening sweet, and T-Dog gagged as the man bent down to lick at Glenn's face - caressing him like a lover might.

"Now baby, tell me; are you a virgin? A ass-virgin? I bet you are you sweet thing.. Pure and untouched like a 12 year old girl. I'm right ain't I?"  
Conny kept whispering to Glenn who sobbed hysterically while writhing under the weight of the man that sat perched on his back.

Suddenly he slapped the boy over his face twice, his eyes turning black.

"Answer me bitch!! Are you a _fucking virgin_?! Answer me or I'll let Jake fuck you dry!"

They were insane. All of them. Their eyes were crazy, their facial expressions all held a sick pleasure at the terror they were bringing down on Glenn.

"Y- _yes_..! Yes I a-am! Please p-please don't do this! Ple-"  
The kid's desperate gasp was cut off by Conny showing his still clothed (thank God), bulging crotch in the kid's face. Moaning obscenely while rubbing harshly against Glenn's tear-stained face.

"Oh yeah sweet _sweet_ virgin.. Fuck yeah. You don't have to worry about a thing. We'll make a man out of you - Jake is gonna stick his cock up your ass. But don't you worry sweetness.. Becuase when he splits you open with that fat cock, you're gonna bleed like a little _pig_ \- and get all slicked up for the rest of us."

T-Dog startled as Shane started to retch beside him, throwing up the meager meal they've had today. He wanted to do the same. But he was too shocked to move.

A loud rip sounded, and pieces of Glenn's t-shirt was being torn from his body, and the kid started to scream again. Crying, and wriggling and pleading and fuck these men were so dead.  
They might not know it yet, but they were so fucking dead. 

Zippers were being pulled down, pants pushed down. They hadn't pulled down Glenn's pants yet though, thank God for small mercies.  
But it _was_ a small comfort as the men started to rub their cocks against the kid.

Conny rutting against the boy's face, the man on his back jerking off and grunting like an animal, and the man standing behind humping against the kid like a horny dog.  
The kid started to gag, his face started to loose its color.

T-Dog had never felt more helpless in his whole life.

Then the man behind Glenn started to tear at his pants, and Conny gripped the kid's face so hard you could almost hear the cracking of his jaw - and then he tried to force his cock into the kid's mouth.

Oh. Oh _hell no_.

T-Dog swear he could _feel_ the rage rising from the others, rising with his own rage - a feeling so strong he felt like he was physically growing.  
He finally took his eyes from the kid, and turned his head to meet with Daryl's icy blue ones.

Yeah. _Yeah_!

These men were dead. And for the first time in his life, T-Dog knew he was gonna enjoy taking another man's life.

No one messed with their kid.


	5. Today, We Are One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Violence and gore in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord do forgive me for the very very late update D:  
> I've been overwhelmed by work lately, so the updates might sadly take awhile for me to post u_u I apologize for this.

They moved as one.

One second they had been kneeling on the floor, watching as one guy rubbed his dick between Glenn's clenching cheeks, then the other they fell upon them.

Daryl didn't even flinch as a stray bullet went clean through his shoulder, the black man who'd held a gun at them managing to pull the trigger before Shane brought him down with a fist to his crotch.

Daryl only got a glimpse of Shane breaking the man's jaw and nose before he threw himself on the one called Conny.

These men were huge and fit, still it only took Daryl's teeth ripping out flesh and tendeon from Conny's throat to get him to scream like a little girl. His scream pitching even higher as Glenn's jaw finally was released and he bit down on the dick still forcing its way down his throat.

Rick had picked up one if their discarded knifes and the guy that had been preparing to rape the kid from behind didn't have anytime to react before Rick had cut half of his dick off.

T-Dog had pulled the last man, who had been sitting on Glenn, to the ground and was kicking his teeth out before placing a ruthless stomp on the man's neck - breaking it instantly.

It was a bloodbath. And Daryl loved every second of it. He even enjoyed the taste of the blood that was pouring from Conny's neck. He grinned at the still screaming man as he pushed three fingers into the wound on the man's throat, and then ripped apart more tendeon and bloodvessels making the man choke on his own blood.

When the men were dead, they still kept on beating and stabbing and _tearing_ into them.

Daryl's ears were ringing and his heart pounding, he felt the others rage as his own and he knew they could feel his as well.  
He needed to tear these men to pieces. Small flesh pieces which he-

"...da-daryl..? _Please_..!"

And then the world came rushing back.

Daryl could finally see through the red haze, and he was staring at his young, naked, and recently molested boyfriend tremble on the table he'd been thrown upon.

"..fuck!" 

Daryl sprinted up from the floor and then paused for a second as he felt blood drip from his clothes and run down his body. Most of it weren't his, but the sudden and sharp burning in his right shoulder told him some it it probably were.

All that didn't matter though when Glenn choked on a sob and reached for him with a badly trembling hand.

Daryl grabbed the flailing hand in his and then pulled Glenn off the table while sitting down on the floor, and he pulled the kid onto his lap - mumbling incoherent words and suddenly gasping for air.

Rocking to and fro not sure if he was comforting Glenn or himself at the moment.

"Dar- Daryl.. Water.. I need.. My mouth.. I need to wash my mouth"

The words were rasped out and disturbed by wet and heart-wrenching hiccups.

Daryl stopped his rocking but couldn't release his hold on Glenn.  
And he didn't have to as a crouching Shane, holding a water bottle, carefully made his way towards them - watching them as if they were skittish animals.

Daryl just stared at the man for awhile until he was close enough to touch, he still couldn't let Glenn go and just gave a nod to Shane as the man brought the opening of the bottle to Glenn's sobbing mouth.

Blinking twice, Daryl then realized T-Dog and Rick where sitting on either side of him - both as bloody as he were, and both looking truly crushed at every sob Glenn let out.

Glenn got some of the water in his mouth and held it there before he spit it out again and vomiting at the same time. Daryl didn't even mind as it hit his chest.

"Glenn I- ... Let's get you home."

Rick's whisper startled the boy and he burrowed deeper into Daryl's embrace, and Rick flinched as he'd been hit when he noticed Glenn's startle.

Daryl began to rock them again, but nodded towards Rick at the same time.

Yeah. _Home_..


	6. Lean On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way "home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys for the very very very delayed update. Work has been taking it's toll on me and I also caught the flu a week ago. I can't update as often as I did before, but I don't plan on leaving this fic hanging either!

Daryl gave an outraged snarl when Shane tried to take Glenn from him - he was rudely reminded that he'd been shot in his shoulder when his legs gave out in the middle of the road. With a wince, as his knees hit the hard ground, he tried to rise again, with Glenn still in his embrace.

He had carried the kid all the way, not putting him down for anything.

And Glenn.. The shock of what happened back in the town had finally caught up with him, and he was in a trance-like state.  
His eyes were glazed over, staring at nothing, his mouth slack - he didn't give any sign that he heard Daryl when he tried to comfort him. 

Daryl supposed he was in shock too, because if he hadn't been so weak right now from all the bloodloss he'd attack Shane for even _thinking_ of taking Glenn from him.

But after awhile even Daryl's stubborn strenght gave out completely, and he made a whining sound as Shane finally pried Glenn from him.

"Daryl man, you're bleeding bad bro. Let us help you.. We'll get home quicker that way and you can take care of Glenn once we're back aight bro?"

T-Dog, Rick and Shane were also exhausted - but the worry for their two frien-.. No, their two _brothers_ leant then some strenght.

Daryl growled and glared at Rick and T-Dog as they helped him up and then put his arms over their shoulders, so they could support him the rest of the way.

Shane was holding Glenn like he would a baby. And Daryl would have cracked a rude joke about him trying to steal _his_ kid, but he was too tired and he honestly appreciated the care the big cop took while carrying Glenn.

Slowly they kept going.

Praising God the closer they got to the camp without running into any walkers, or worse, more violent strangers. 

Glenn still hadn't uttered a sound, and at that moment Daryl would have cut off his hands just to hear his voice again.

His vision started to become fuzzy, and he couldn't hold up his head anymore, letting it slump until his chin hit his chest. Shame burning through him as he heard Rick and T-Dog grunt in effort as he couldn't support any of his own weight anymore.

Giving a last snarl, Daryl finally fainted.

***

Rick cursed as Daryl went totally limp and silent - the stubborn man had pushed himself beyond his limits and Rick cursed again at their stupid decision to let Daryl carry Glenn for this long.

"Shane hold up. Daryl's down."

His best friend turned to them and let out a sigh as he noticed that Daryl indeed had passed out. Great. The kid was one thing to carry, he didn't weigh more then a kitten. But Daryl was another thing. The man was not overly tall but he had a great amount of muscles hidden under those hillybilly clothings.

"Shit.. We can't keep on goin' without checking his wound. If the stubborn son'of'a'bitch passed out because of the gun shot then it must be fuckin' bad."

Rick closed his eyes as the truth in Shane's words hit him.

Damn. They'd have to find shelter and tend to Daryl before going any further. And Glenn.. He was only wearing one one of Daryl's shirts and Shane's jacket. They need to check on him too, to see if.. If there was any damaged that had been done.

They went off the road and into the thick forest, once again. 

The only good thing about going off road was that they actually had some luck this tome, and found a cave and a little lake where they could clean up and rest. Rick and T-Dog grunted from the effort of dragging Daryl inbetween them, and they carefully put him down on the rocky ground of the cave. Rick tore a piece of his jacket and used it to put some more pressure on Daryl's gun wound.

"Man that can't be comfortable. I'll go see if there's any moss around, see if we can't make the ground a bit softer if we're to stay here." 

"Be careful T-Dog, take Glenn's knife with you."

T-Dog nodded before going out again, passing Shane who was still holding Glenn close to himself.   
Rick glanced up at his friend, and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't wanna just put him down, ya know? He's in shock. He needs warmth and.. Rick. We gotta check.. Ya know? He hasn't said one word."

Rick took a moment to observe this rare side of his friend. Shane wasn't a bad person but he was too rough and too blunt for his own good sometimes. Seeing him caring for Glenn like this made Rick's insides grow a bit warmer.

"Yeah.. Do you want me to..? Someone needs to stay with Daryl, and keep pressure on his wound."

"Uh I.. Well I've carried him this far right? I'll go to the lake, clean 'im up a bit.. When T-Dog gets back you can come join me, that alright with ya?"

"Yeah.. Yeah that's fine."

Shane nodded at his friend before shifting his hold on Glenn's more or less limp body, then he checked that he had the gun with him and went to the lake. Hoping that it would be a bit warmed up by the heat and sun.

It was not far away at all, and Shane looked around carefully before going closer to the lake. You never knew where those walker could pop up.

Seeing it looked safe he stood for a second just staring at the kid in his arms. Now when he got here he was a bit unsure how to proceed, this wasn't really his strong side.

"Uh.. Glenn. Hey kid... Don't ya worry, I'll just help ya clean up some alright? Just..tell me if something's wrong ok?"

Silence. The kid didn't even _blink_. And though Shane had kept him close to his own body when carrying him he still had a coldness clinging to his skin. Well he suppose it wasn't that strange seeing the kid only had a t-shirt and jacket that covered him.. But still the coldness felt so _wrong_.

"Right then.."

With more care then most were used to see him use Shane lowered Glenn to the grassy ground, sitting down with him just an arms reach from the water, and letting the kid's back rest against his chest.

"It's calm out here kid. Ya don't have to worry about those assholes we met before. They can't hurt ya anymore. 'm sorry we couldn't help sooner.. Ya were really strong though, fighting like ya did. Not giving up. Christ ya're just a kid after all.."

Shane kept up his soft muttering as he uncovered Glenn, tearing a piece of his own shirt that he dipped in the water before carefully cleaning the kid's face and upper chest.

Glenn still didn't say a word, and Shane tried to remember what to do when dealing with people in deep shock. He wanted to help the kid, he truly felt bad for not being able to stop things from going so far. 

Even though he kinda disliked the redneck, and he wasn't too keen on gay men either, he still thought that the kid was more then worth some help and some support.

And to be honest Shane didn't mind being the kid's friend, his brother-in-arms, at all.


	7. Cleanse Your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some team bonding and caring <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the long wait, same reason as the last one - my life is ridiculously hectic right now -.-

After he was pleased with the cleaning of Glenn's upper body Shane came to an halt.  
Now what?

He knew he had to check.. And really the kid probably would feel better if he was clean all over, but how to do it and not cause even more stress? Jesus Christ but Shane really did hate these things. Awkwardness wasn't something he dealt too well with.

"Hey- Woah! Shane it's me!"

Shane had been so caught in his thoughts he didn't hear Rick walk up to him, and before he knew it he had the gun pointed at his best friend and Glenn tucked even closer to his chest.

"Fuck man don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Hey I thought you were a cop. You should've noticed me."

Rick tried to joke but Shane really coulnd't do more then snort. He put down the gun next to him on the ground and then stared at the still comatosed Glenn, his expression bordering on helpless.

"So.. Have you.. You know."

"Nah. Just cleaned 'im up a bit, his face and chest and things. Shit Rick I don't.. I don't know man. What if he.. What if we make it worse? I mean he was almost raped for fuck sake!"

"Hey shh, calm down. If something could make this any worse then it already is it would be you and me bickering when Glenn needds our help. Just.. He's our brother Shane. I will do what is best for him. For any of us. And he needs to be tended to, even if it's a very personal part of the body. Just hold him alright? I can wash him off."

Shane gave a huge sigh of both relief and annoyment - would he ever learn to be more caring towards his loved ones?

Rick slowly uncovered Glenn completely, both men wincing as they saw how bruised the kid was on his thighs, his behind and his stomach. His genitals were also bruised badly and the sight made Shane almost quiver with rage.

"It's alright Glenn. We're gonna wash you up. You'er gonna feel better afterwards. Just tell us if somethings-"

The yelling and breaking of twigs had both men going for the gun, Shane rising to his knees and shielding Glenn while he let Rick take the gun to shield then both.

The sight would have been comic if they wouldn't have known that Daryl was seriosuly injured.

T-Dog had a bleeding lip and was wildly gesticulating behind a staggering Daryl, yelling at the stubborn redneck.

"Daryl..! You shouldn't be up! What were you thinking?!" 

Rick quickly lowered the gun and couldn't help but stare in almost awe as Daryl staggered past him and fell on his knees beside an equal shocked Shane.

"'Gimme 'im.. Ya clean 'im up. I want t'hold 'im." 

The words were a bit slurred, but they all knew it would be no point in trying to convince Daryl that they could do this without him.

Shane swallowed hard before carefully picking up the still naked Glenn, rising to let Daryl rest against the tree, and then oh-so-carfully lowering Glenn onto his lap. The kid actually gave a sigh as Daryl wound his arms around him and rested his forhead against the kid's black hair. 

Shane was about to rise again but was stopped as Daryl's hand caught his forearm.

"...thanks broth'r. For takin' care of 'im." 

"Anytime man.. You want me to..?"

"Yea.. I'mma jus' hold 'im."

"Alright, that's cool man."

Rick took care of T-Dog's split lip as Shane carefully, but as quick as possible, cleaned Glenn's genitals and behind.  
Taking a quick peek and sighing in relief as he saw no sign of Glenn having been penetrated.

Together the men helped eachother clean up, and took care of their youngest member together along with Daryl - the redneck letting them patch him up and clean him up without one complaint.

Finally things were looking better. Now they only had to get back to their temporary camp.


	8. Bring Me Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Afterwards he kept close to Daryl, and helped with his wounds. After just one day the kid had pulled himself together, and while the others hovered around Glenn, Glenn hovered around Daryl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus I'm so sorry about the update delay.. I'm adding an extra chapter, and I'm truly sorry I made you all wait this long for updates. Life has been busy.

All through the night the group of men tended to their youngest team member. Glenn had finally started to come back to them.

He was obviously still in shock, clinging to Daryl, and surprisingly Shane if Daryl had to rest. Somewhere when he'd been it his "comatose" state he must have felt that Shane had been the one carrying him, talking to him and tending to him most.

The group had woken early in the morning, no one had barely gotten any rest at all.  
And as soon as the sun started to rise they gathered the little stuff they had managed to snatch on their way out of the town, put some more bandage on Daryl's gun wound and Shane had without any question picked Glenn up since Daryl needed support from both Rick and T-Dog.

No one said a thing as Glenn curled his arm around the other man's neck and hid his face under his chin, Shane didn't even blink as he helped Glenn put his legs around his hips and then carried him as he would a child.

Daryl was getting better and better, but even the stubborn redneck agreed that with support they'd get to the camp quicker. What was even more surprising was that the man hadn't even sent as much as a glare when Shane picked Glenn up.

This trip had been a disaster. But through it they had gained an even closer bond between them, and if they had some issues and mistrust with eachother before they set out, it was more or less gone now.

They continued on their little journey, and was silent most of the time. After a while Glenn had asked to be put down so he could walk, but he still held onto Shane's arm, body hid slightly behind the big man.

-DAD!!

The yell startled them all, but mostly Glenn who almost climbed up Shane's body in an attempt to hide from the sudden sound.

-Carl..! We're here. We're alright. We made it brothers!

***

It had been two days since they made it back to camp, and they all couldn't stop hovering around Glenn.

The kid was a tough one. When they arrived back the men had been a bit worried that Glenn would go into another shock as the rest of the group ran up to them, but the kid had actually gotten better.

It was after Carol had stared intensively at him, then careful put her hands on his face, kissed his forehead and pulled him in a gentle hug.  
Glenn finally broke down and started to cry, and kept crying for a long time.

It was like he poured out everything, the horror and panic and shame, without saying a word.

Afterwards he kept close to Daryl, and helped with his wounds. After just one day the kid had pulled himself together, and while the others hovered around Glenn, Glenn hovered around Daryl.

The stubborn redneck had been suprisingly calm and let them take care of him, he didn't complain once when Glenn fussed over him. It was more like he basked in the attention.

He was mending really well, the wound didn't look infected at all and he was dealing well, as always, with the pain.

Glenn loved his weird little apocalypse family. Truly he did.

But right now they were not helping him, more like being in the way for him and Daryl.. And Shane was worst!

Glenn was very grateful to the man, he remembered his voice and how he had been held closed when he was in shock, he'd been a bit surprised when he realized that it was actually Shane that had comforted and cared for him.

Now the big cop acted like his very own personal life guard, where ever Glenn was Shane could be seen hovering about. Making sure Glenn wasn't left alone a second.

Like now when Glenn walked a little bit from the camp to get some water, sure enough there was some heavy boots thumping from behind.

"Hey kid! Where ya off to?"

Shane called out in a hushed voice.

"Err.. I'm just gonna get some water. I kinda want to clean up.. I'm starting to stink the place up dude."

Glenn joked but Shane didn't smile.

"A'right but you should always let someone know if you're going somewhere. Ya know?"

"It's only 3 minutes awa- ... Hey. You're right. I'm sorry, you've helped alot I should've told you. It's just.. I kinda.. I.."

Glenn stuttered so badly he could feel his face get warm from the embarrassment.

"Hey kid it's ok. Tell me, I got your back."

Glenn almost let out a groan at that, he'd hoped that Shane would have backed off if he realized it was something embarrassing that was bothering Glenn. But of course he didn't.

"Oh man... Well.. You know..right? I mean.. Me..? And..Daryl..?"

Shane stopped and scratched his neck before glancing at Glenn.

"Uh yeah. I know. It's cool man. Don' worry."

"Oh. Thanks.. But.. I kinda.. I kinda want to be...undisturbed..with Daryl.."

"Kid ya don' have to be ashamed, I mean it, I'm cool with it and so are the others. Ya can cuddle with him as much as ya want."

"Oh God.. Shane.. Don't make me.. Are you sure you want to hear this man?"

Glenn's face was burning hot now, and he was holding his hands over his face.  
Who'd ever think he'd have this kind of discussion with Shane of all the people?

"Glenn ya can tell me anything, I'm worried about ya kid. I jus' want ya to be safe but ya need to talk to me. I told you I got your back and I mean-"

"I want to have sex!"

The look on Shane's face could only be described as horror.

"I mean.. Shit.. Uh Shane.. I.. I've never and after this I just.. I don't want anyone else to get the chance to be my first to.. Uh you know.. And I can't get a second alone with Daryl because you all keep following me and I appreciate it but I can't make Daryl have sex with me when you-"

"Woahwoahwoah...! Kid.. Jesus.. Kid just..slow down? If ya two.. Want to-"  
Shane trailed off, and got a far away look in his eyes. He suddenly stepped closer to Glenn and his eyes had turn from unfocused to burning in rage in 1 second flat.

"Is he pressuring you? I will fuckin' mess him up if he's pressuiring you! Listen kid you've been through something terrible and you're vulnerable and if that fuckin' hick is-"

"Wait what?! Oh nononono hang on! You think that Daryl..? No! Jeez dude.. He doesn't even.. He doesn't know and he barely touches me more then.. A pat or..well..um..kiss. I want this. I want him. I know what I've been through I was there, remember? I'm not some teenage kid, I'm an adult. And I want Daryl to be the first to be inside me-"

"Jesus fuckin'..! Kid for God's sake there is some things that ya should never tell other's! No details for the love of.. God.. I just.. Alright. Listen. You..you just do what you need to. But there is no rush. And..it's ok to change your mind."

"Err sorry.. I didn't mean.. I'm nervous and I babble when I'm nervous.. And it..you know it kind of is a bit of a rush you know? We could..well with the walkers and everything there is a big chance we could...die any second. And I want to have this with Daryl before that. I want to share this with him."

Shane gave a huge sigh and shook his head.

"Alright. I can probably..make sure that you wont be disturbed tonight. If that's..? Just.. Use my old tent, put it up away from the rest of us. But not too far ya here? ..I can't believe I'm- oof!"  
Even a man as big as Shane stumbles as he suddenly was jumped and engulfed in a hug by the the kid. Looking around awkwardly he gave a pat to the Glenn's shoulder.

"Thanks Shane.. For everything. I..I can't ever repay you."

"Don' worry about it kid. It's what family do."  
The broad smile the kid gave him almost blinded him. 

Well then. Time to make sure the kid and the redneck got some privacy.

***

Glenn fidget nervously with the warm blanket he was sitting on.  
He had done what Shane told him and used the spare tent, putting it up some distance away from the rest of the camp but close enough that they could call for help.

Shane had also promised to take the watch that night, so that he could keep an eye out and also make sure no one would decide to take a stroll towards their tent.  
He had everything prepared. In his head that is. 

He'd brought blankets, pillows and two sleeping bags, making a cosy little nest and borrowing a lantern that gave a warm, cosy light in the tent.  
The lube that he found once while scavenging lay within arms reach, and he had made sure to clean up nice.  
Even went so far as to borrow Carol's vanilla shampoo. 

In the heat of everything Glenn also decided to take off his clothes except for his underwear.  
But to be honest right now he felt a bit silly.. Sitting in the tent almost naked.. Feeling nervous, scrawny and not very sexy at all.  
Maybe he should-

"The fuck..? Short round?"

Glenn cringed a bit as he heard Daryl's exclaim outside the tent, the nickname making him feel even more scrawny.

"Um..eh... C-can..can you please come inside..?"

Yeah the stuttering wasn't very sexy either.  
But he didn't have much time to think about it, because his lover-to-be had opened the tent and now stood in the opening staring at him. 

Silence.

"U-uh.. I'm.. I know it's not..much? B-b-but I thought.. I want.. I.. Fuck this isn't very.. I want you Daryl. I want you to show me..how it should be. I want to share this with you.. I'm sorry if I'm making a mess out of this, I know I'm not much to look at ri- mmmph!"

And suddenly he was attacked by warm lips. So very very very warm lips. That seemed to try to suck out his very soul.

***


	9. Complete.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at writing sex acts, or not used to it actually ^P^ So please have some consideration of that when you read this ^.^'  
> But yeah, onwards to the smut <3

Glenn moaned into the passionate kiss, Daryl didn't waste a second before his tongue forced its way into his mouth, slick and warm and just the feeling of it made Glenn grow warm.

The redneck brought a hand up and behind Glenn's head, his fingers gently gripping some of his hair. His other hand slipped behind his back, pushing slightly until Glenn's whole body was pressing against Daryl's own, all warm and soft and...too clothed.  
Whimpering a bit into the kiss, Glenn's smaller hands pushed at the dirty shirt Daryl wore, eager to feel more of his skin. The feeling of his young lover trying to pull his shirt off was more arousing then Daryl thought he'd think it was, and he reluctantly broke the kiss to stare at Glenn's flushed face.

"F'ck kid.. Yer f'cking _beautiful_ ya know tha'? Are ya sure ya want-"

"Yes. _Yes_! Don't even ask me that. It's you. I want you, I want you to share this with me. _Please_. Please Daryl I want you so-"

Daryl couldn't keep himself from kissing the kid again, this time helping him with the shirt, and soon he was naked from the waist up. His body trembling as his scarred muscled chest molded against Glenn's soft, hairless one. Pushing slightly against Glenn until he lay down on his back, never breaking the kiss, Daryl lay down on-top of him, his hands roaming over Glenn's body. So eager to learn every form and every feel of the gorgeous kid, memorizing some birthmarks and some small scars. Soothing over the bruises that were still visible on some parts.

Glenn brought his arms around Daryl's neck, brought to full hardness too quickly, but still grateful he barely felt nervous at all. Whining a bit he arched his back so that his boxer clad cock bumped against Daryl's own hardness, almost making a purring sound as it caused some pleasant friction.

Daryl didn't waste time, he wished he could spend hours and hours just worshiping the kid, but he knew time wasn't something they had right now. The constant threat of walkers crashing the party, and the risk of getting hurt or even worse, made him rush a bit as he squirmed out of his own pants. Always going commando he had to break the kiss to gasp as his naked sex pressed against Glenn's boxers. 

Daryl was no virgin, but just this feeling, the feeling of Glenn under him and the feeling of his soft skin had his cock leaking pre-come, and he had to bite his own lip to keep some ounce of control.  
Glenn's hands started to stroke his back, mapping his skin just as Daryl had done with him. The soft hands soon went away and he could feel Glenn squirming and wriggling as he pushed his boxers down his long legs, the kid's warm and now naked cock bumping against Daryl's own.

"F-f'ck Glenn.. Jesus kid."  
Daryl murmured, taking a moment to bring his lips to the long neck being presented to him as the kid arched his back, tasting there before biting and sucking, marking him up.

"Daryldaryldaryl I can't..! Please please _please_ do something..!" 

The kid was already a blabbering mess and Daryl grinned as he released the patch of soft flesh he had been sucking on. 

"Don' ya worry baby, I'll take care of ya'.."

Rising up on his elbows slightly, Daryl looked around for something... There! Of course his kid had come prepared, he was a smart one after all.  
Reaching for the tube of lube laying close by, Daryl snatched it up while groaning deeply as the kid kept rubbing up against him, one of his hands sneaking in between their bodies to wrap around both their engorged cocks, stroking softly.

Fast learner his kid. 

Pushing out a large gob out of the lube, Daryl lifted up and slid away slightly so he was laying on his side beside the kid, chuckling at the whine the kid let out as his cock slipped out of his hand. Using his free hand to grab one of the many pillows, he tapped the kid's hip to get him to lift his butt slightly, and put the pillow under the smooth behind, so that he had full access to the kid's entrance.

Glenn was still stroking his own cock, his face relaxed in pleasure, mouth slightly open and eyes almost closed. Daryl took a moment to just watch him.  
Fuck but he truly was beautiful.

Slowly bringing his hand in between the kid's legs again, he used the lubed up fingers to stroke in-between the crease. Making a wet trail as his fingers stroked from under the soft balls down to the puckered opening, circling around it and just dipping the tip of a finger in, testing the resistance and carefully watching the kid's face for any sign of fear or panic.  
He was pleasantly surprised as the kid carefully but curiously pushed back against his finger, tensing slightly as half of his finger went inside. Stopping Daryl crooked his finger, pushing and stroking the tight opening, groaning at the feel of the warm walls clenching around the finger.

"Ya alrig't kid?" he murmured, bringing his head down to kiss one smooth shoulder.

"Y-yeah.. Feels..a bit strange.." the kid murmured back, face still relaxed and cock trembling in his hand. 

"'Tis alrig't baby. It'll feel strange, it'll hurt some but I'll take care of ya.." 

Glenn nodded at his lover's words, appreciating the honesty and fully trusting him.

Daryl pressed his finger deeper inside, until it went as far up as it could go, then he used another lubed up finger to press in beside the finger already inside. The kid tensed again, but kept pushing downwards as well, making it easier for Daryl to slip the second finger inwards. 

"F'ck.. Such a good kid.." he groaned throatily, nipping at the shoulder.

Glenn shivered at the words, trying his best to relax around the fingers. It didn't hurt but the feeling was so new and alien that he couldn't help but to squirm a bit as they pressed deeper, flexing and pulling out before pushing right back in. The lube making it smooth and slick, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

Daryl had to take a deep breath to keep himself from coming as Glenn squirmed and clenched around his fingers, just the thought of having his cock inside the wet warmth almost making him shoot his load right there.  
A third finger worked its way in beside the other too, this time the kid did wince a bit but didn't utter a word of discomfort. He was still surprisingly relaxed, and Daryl's chest grew warm and fuzzy with the knowledge on how much his kid trusted him. He promised himself that moment to never hurt the kid, to never give him a reason to not trust him.

He started up a slow push apull with his fingers first, then quicker, until he put up a nice quick rhythm, the kid's hips quickly catching up with it as he rocked against the fingers. Daryl could see the kid's hand moving faster on his own cock, pre-come leaking, making a wet sound as the kid jerked himself.

"I gotta have ya baby. God yer f'king gorgeous.. 'ere, turn over.."  
Daryl pulled out his fingers and helped the kid to turn to his side, so his back was to Daryl's chest. 

Lifting one of the kid's legs up so he was spread wide, Daryl helped him hold his leg there with the support of his hand, while using the other to squirt the rest of the lube out in his hand, and stroking his own cock a few times slicking it up as much as possible.

"Imma make it good fer ya.. I need to git inside ya.." Daryl growled into the kid's ear, licking it before he guided his cock-head so he was pressed against the kid's entrance.

Bringing the leg he was holding up backwards, so it could curl around his hip he brought his now free hand to the kid's stomach, stroking soothingly to comfort since he knew this would hurt.

"Relax baby.. Thatta boy.."

Rubbing his cock against the entrance a few times, Daryl held Glenn close, and without preamble pushed his cock firmly forward, until it was half inside. Stopping when the kid yelped and tensed, gasping for air and trembling.

"A-ah..! Fuck.. That... Fuck that _hurt_.." 

"Shhshh baby, I know.. Relax. Shh"

Daryl knew the kid would be alright, his cock was still hard even though he was probably mostly feeling the stinging pain of his first penetration right now. He trusted the kid just as much as the kid trusted him, and he knew he'd tell him to stop if it became too much.  
Rubbing against the flat tummy with his hand, he patiently waited until the kid relaxed again, kissing his cheek and his neck, licking at the shell of his ear and murmuring soothing words.

"'m alright. You feel..good. It feels...right." Glenn moaned after awhile, experimentally squirming, feeling every inch of Daryl's cock inside of him.  
Breathing deeply he then pushed backwards, taking more of his lover inside, biting his lip as the sting grew worse again but still unwilling to stop until he all of Daryl was inside.

Hearing his lover groan behind him made it easier, knowing he could wring that sound out of him, knowing he was bringing pleasure to him.  
Daryl kept groaning until almost his whole cock was buried deep inside, he gave a slight growl as he couldn't help but to snap his hips forward, forcing the last inch inside.  
He stilled again as the kid sobbed out a moan, quite sure it still hurt like a bitch. He knew though that the worst part was now over, and now the pleasure could begin.

"Easy kid, easy. Yer doin' great.. So f'king proud of ya. Doin' so good.."

Glenn moaned again, this time in pleasure of the words and the feeling that finally they were connected in a way Glenn had longed for. No one could take this away from him now, Daryl would be the only one that did this, that had taken his virginity. No one could change that.

"M-move Daryl..! Please.. J-just move. F-fuck me.." Glenn whined out the words, even though it still stung a bit, he wanted to feel his lover find his pleasure inside of him.

"F'king 'ell you'll be the death of me..!"

The redneck didn't disappoint though. Slowly pulling his cock out before pushing inside, moving carefully but firmly. Each pull and push making it easier for Glenn to relax, and soon they had a nice rhythm going.  
The pain was almost completely gone, and instead there was a pleasant burning starting up low in Glenn's belly, spreading downwards until it reached his cock, making him pant with need and want.

Daryl started to snap him hips forward with every push inside, the action making his hips slap against Glenn's soft behind, pushing him forward a bit. Obviously not pleased that his young lover was being pushed away from him, Daryl growled before smoothly pushing Glenn forward until he was on his stomach, cock trapped against the soft blankets.

Following the move so his cock was still inside the kid, Daryl straddled his thighs, arms holding his chest above Glenn's back.  
Spreading his own thighs so that the kid could open his legs a bit more, he started to thrust, the pace picking up as Glenn almost screamed when Daryl finally bumped against his prostate.

"Fuck! Ohmygod ohmygod Daryl..! _Yes_!"

The kid's yell urged the redneck on, and he released all his pent up passion and lust into every hard thrust. Sweat breaking out on his forehead and on his chest, the slap slap _slap_ of his hips against Glenn's butt adding to the arousal, making Daryl moan and growl with it.

Glenn couldn't believe how quickly the pain and uncomfortable feeling turned into mind blowing pleasure. He yelped and moaned loudly as he was brought closer to orgasm, not even having to touch his cock, just using his hands to fist the blanket underneath him as he held on for dear life.  
His lover's cock a thrusting blur inside of him, hitting and massaging his prostate with every hard push, and the kid was almost surprised as the orgasm hit him with full force. His body tensed up and his vision blackened out for a second, the feeling washing through his body making his muscles spasm and quiver.

Daryl let out a shout as the kid tensed, his walls gripping his cock. Soon his arms couldn't hold him up anymore, and he lowered himself so his body covered his lover's smaller one. Bringing his hands under the kid's armpits, curling up so he could grip the smooth shoulders, Daryl held him firmly as his hips started a erratic, fast rhythm again, pushing _and pushing_ until he couldn't hold on anymore. His cock swelling and then releasing its seed deep inside his young lover, his legs and back spasming with he force of it.

"Oh fuckfuck D-Daryl..!" Glenn whimpered as a warm wetness started to fill his insides, the feeling strangely erotic, and the thought of having Daryl's seed inside him also strangely pleasing.

"Baby so...f'king.. _amazing_." 

Finally stilling, completely spent, Daryl used his last strength to roll over to his back, bringing Glenn with him until he laid on-top of him, cock slipping out and some of his seed also dripping out.  
Glenn whimpered at the feeling, his body feeling heavy, several emotions swirling inside his chest but one stronger then the rest. Love.

"Love.. Love you.. _Please don't leave me_.."  
Glenn couldn't help but to sob the words out, burying his head against his lover's neck, body trembling with the emotion. 

"Ya better f'king love me short round.. 'Cause I'm not leavin' ya for nothin'. Jesus f'king Christ. Yer stuck with me."

Glenn snorted out a wet laugh, feeling a bit ridiculous for almost crying but happy that Daryl didn't seem to mind or make fun of him. 

Daryl for his part had to swallow thickly as the same feeling of completely love for the kid welled up inside. How the fuck he deserved someone like Glenn still confusing for him. But he wasn't stupid enough to questioned it. It was about time he got something good thrown his way, and Glenn was more then just good, he was perfect.

"...love ya too Korea." he murmured, using a hand to grasp a blanket to cover them both, then sliding his arms around his lover, stroking soothingly up and down his back until he could heat the kid's breath evening out. 

And for the first time since as far back he could remember, he was happy. Content. At ease.  
He was complete. 

***

" _Jesus.. Fuck. Damn_."  
Shane could feel his ears burn, could picture himself turning an alarming shade of red.

Jesus Christ why the fuck did he agree to this?! His ears would be scarred for life! Yeah he loved his brothers but god damn he didn't need to hear this. And how the fuck would he explain to the rest of the camp when they were overrun by walkers who had heard the too loud moaning and groaning coming from the tent he thought would be too far away for him to hear them...doing...things.

The next person who told him he didn't help, or did things for his friends and family. That person would be eating his _fist_. Because fuck if this is wasn't something he'd never do except for those he cared about.

Because _God damn_.

-The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the end.  
> Thank you to each and everyone of you who have followed and supported me through this fic. I'm sorry for the delayed updates <3

**Author's Note:**

> Again I feel the need to tell everyone that this hasn't been beta'd at all.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments if you like this - not sure how many chapters this story will hold, but with some support I should be able to make a few atleast ^o^


End file.
